Dana (Sängerin)
| | | | }} }} }} }} }} }} | | | }} }} }} }} }} }} Dana Rosemary Scallon (* 20. August 1951 in London, England als Dana Rosemary Brown) ist eine ehemalige Sängerin und irische Politikerin. Sie wuchs im nordirischen Derry auf. 1970 trat sie als Teenager mit dem Song All Kinds of Everything beim Eurovision Song Contest in Amsterdam für die Republik Irland an und holte den bis dahin ersten Sieg für dieses Land. Dana hatte bis Mitte der 1970er Jahre noch weitere Hits in den britischen und irischen Musikcharts und arbeitete auch als Radio- und Fernsehmoderatorin. Auch in Deutschland war Dana sehr erfolgreich mit ihren Singles „Meine erste Liebe“, „Spiel nicht mit mir und meinem Glück“ oder „Bau dein Haus auf Liebe“. Besonders mit den beiden Singles „Wenn ein Mädchen verliebt ist“ und „Vergiß nicht, daß ich dich liebe“ war sie im Spitzenfeld vieler Rundfunk-Hitparaden vertreten. Da es ihr nicht gelang, das Image des sweetest teenager on TV abzulegen, ließ ihre Popularität nach, und so wandte sie sich der Interpretation von religiösen (katholischen) Songs zu, so zum Beispiel Totus Tuus anlässlich des Besuchs Papst Johannes Pauls II in Irland 1979. In den 1980ern zog sie mit ihrem Ehemann Damien Scallon in die USA, wo sie sich bei einem christlichen Netzwerk engagierte und religiös geprägte Fernsehsendungen moderierte. Sie kehrte 1997 nach Irland zurück, um als parteilose Unabhängige für das Amt des Präsidenten von Irland zu kandidieren; sie unterlag aber Mary Robinson. 1999 gewann sie für die Region Connacht-Ulster einen Sitz im Europäischen Parlament. Sie tritt für Familienwerte ein und lehnt Abtreibung ab. Als sie jedoch einen von der Regierung vorgeschlagenen Verfassungszusatz für stärkere Restriktionen bei Abtreibungen als nicht streng genug ablehnte, verlor sie viel Unterstützung. Als sie 2002 erneut bei den irischen Wahlen für einen Sitz kandidierte, erhielt sie deshalb nur 3,5 Prozent der Stimmen in ihrem Wahlkreis. Bei den Wahlen zum Europäischen Parlament 2004 verfehlte Scallon einen erneuten Parlamentssitz. Daraufhin konzentrierte sie sich erneut auf eine Präsidentschaftskandidatur 2004, wurde jedoch nicht nominiert. Singles *1970 All Kinds of Everything *1971 Who Put the Lights Out *1971 New Days - New ways *1971 Wenn ein Mädchen verliebt ist *1975 Please Tell Him That I Said Hello (in deutsch: Spiel nicht mit mir und meinem Glück) *1975 It's Gonna Be a Cold Cold Christmas *1975 Vergiß nicht, daß ich dich liebe *1975 Bau dein Haus auf Liebe *1976 Never Gonna Fall In Love Again *1976 Fairytale *1977 I Love How You Love Me *1977 Put Some Words Together *1979 Something's Cookin' In The Kitchen *1982 I Feel Love Comin' On *1983 If You Really Love Me Quellen Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Eurovisionsseite des NDR * Europarlament * Diskografie 1967–1989 ca:Dana Rosemary Scallon da:Dana Rosemary Scallon en:Dana Rosemary Scallon es:Dana (cantante) fi:Dana fr:Dana (chanteuse) ga:Dana hu:Dana Rosemary Scallon it:Dana (cantante) nl:Dana Scallon no:Dana pl:Dana Rosemary Scallon pt:Dana (cantora) ro:Dana Rosemary Scallon ru:Скэллон, Дана Розмери sh:Dana Rosemary Scallon sv:Dana Rosemary Scallon tr:Dana Rosemary Scallon Dana Dana Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:MdEP für Irland Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Geboren 1951 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Alle Artikel